My baby ming, Saranghaeyo
by Jung Hyunjae
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. mind to read? SUMMARY : Dia telah merubah kehidupan ku yang datar, namja polos yang membuatku terjerat dalam pesona kecantikkan alaminya. Dia juga telah merubah ruang kosong di hatiku disa'at aku merasakan kehampa'an. Kyumin YAOI,M-Pregnant. RnR , ff baru author, . / langsusng read saja. lanjut/END ? DON'T BE SIDERS!
1. the begining

**My baby ming , saranghae!**

**Annyeong , ini ff pertamaku yang abal-abal ,hahaha.. #ketawagaring.**

**Disclaimer : kyumin milik Tuhan , mereka hanya milik Tuhan ,author newbie ini cuman pinjam namanya doang ^_^V**

**Main couple : Kyumin**

**Cast: -Cho Kyuhyun (22 tahun)**

**-Lee Sungmin (24 tahun)**

**-Lee Hyukjae (23 tahun)**

**-Lee Donghae(23 tahun) , and other (?)**

**Genre: Romance, drama author gak tahu deh -_-"**

**WARNING! : YAOI , cerita bikin ngantuk, bosan , typo(s) bertebaran , alur memaksa , alur nya rusak (?) , pasaran dll.**

**NO BASH , NO FLAME! -_-"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary ****: Dia telah merubah kehidupan ku yang datar, namja polos yang membuatku terjerat dalam pesona kecantikkan alaminya.**** Dia juga telah merubah ruang kosong di hatiku disa'at aku merasakan kehampa'an.**

**BAD SUMMARY! #plakk. mian jelek summarynya , coz author newbie .**

**Mian kalo ff ku ini kurang bagus , ne? Author sudah berusaha maksimum**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKALI LAGI, JIKA NGGAK SUKA YAOI ATAU FF KU INI , KALIAN BISA KELUAR / TEKAN TANDA CLOSE.**

**NO BAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHINGGGGG, NO FLLAAAMMMMEEEEE! _ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Start, cekidot ! ^_^**

⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨⇨KYUMIN⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦⇦

**Chapter 1.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Ah, pekernalkan namaku Cho kyuhyun,siapa yang tidak kenal aku,namja tampan memiliki tinggi proposial bak pangeran ,rambut coklat yang ikal, mata tajam yang seperti elang, hidung mancung, kulit pucat ku yang khas, jangan lupa suara bass yang berat dan terdengar seksi (Author:omo! Author pingsan,#plaak , abaikan).aku adalah direktur sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari cho corp, perusahaan yang tersukses di korea dan sudah memiliki cabang-cabangnya di AS,Kanada,China, dan tahu? Aku dibilang pemuda sukses di korea diumurku yang baru menginjak 22 tahun dengan berbekal IQ yang tinggi. Walaupun semua orang bilang bahwa aku hampir sempurna , tapi bagiku harta ini sama sekali tidak berarti tanpa kasih sayang dari keluarga ku. Semua tidak pernah tau kalau yang kubutuhkan adalah kasih sayang.

.

.

Pukul 08.00 aku kekantorku seperti biasa ,aku selalu memasang wajah datar ketika karyawanku menundukkan badannya. Aku langsung melenggang masuk ke ruanganku.

**KYUHYUN END POV**

Tok..tok..tokk..(?) (author: anehya suara ketukan pintunya reader? Reader: ia thor =_=")  
"masuk" jawab kyuhyun singkat .

Seorang sekretaris prbadi Kyuhyun masuk yang bernama Hyukjae a.k.a Lee Hyukjae masuk.

"annyeong sajangnim" sapa Hyukjae

"oh. .Hyukjae-sshi silahkan masuk , jika kamu ingin mengantar kan dokumen itu untukku,letakkan saja di atas mejaku"jawab Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Hyukjae.

"arraseo sanjangnim"jawab Hyukjae sambil menundukkan badannya

"setelah itu kamu boleh keluar"perintah Kyuhyun

Setelah Hyukjae menaruh file-file yang ada di meja kerja sanjangnim nya a.k.a Kyuhyun,dia langsung meninggalkan ruang kerja itu.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Hah.. hari ini lelah sekali,lebih baik aku tidur sebentar guna menghilangkan penat yang di kepalaku,sambil memijit kecil kepalaku aku menggeliat sedikit guna cari posisi yang nyaman

**KYUHYUN END POV**

Sudah 3 jam Kyuhyun terlelap di ruangannya .tiba-tiba ada pergerakan kecil (menggeliat)dan itu berarti sang empunya kembali ke alam sadar dan meninggalkan mimpi indahnya

"eungh.."Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna membiasakan cahaya yang langsung berlomba masuk kedalam retinanya .

"kruyuk.." tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak mengenakkan yang langsung memecahkan kesunyian ruangan itu.(Reader: eh? Bunyi apa'an tuh thor? Author: tuh tanda alarm perutnya sih kyukyu yang minta di isi? Wkwkwkwkw #plakk abaikan )

Ahahay, rupanya si pewaris tunggal cho corp ini sedang lapar, bagaimana tidak lapar coba? Tadi pagi aja dia belum sempat sarapan karena banyak tugas yang numpuk.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aduhh, lapar sekali . kulirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tanganku

"jam sebelas " gumamku, aku pun bergegas membersihkan meja ku dan merapikan dokumen dan file-file yang berantakan .

**#SKIP TIME**

Aku pun sudah sampai di kedai mouse rabbit yang pastinya ramai, bagaimana tidak? Fasilitas di sini benar-benar nyaman , membuat para pengunjung betah untuk menghabiskan jam makan siangnya atau menghabiskan waktu kosong yang tak terpakain untuk sekedar minum kopi.

Kling..kling (mian m(_ _)m thor kagak tau)

Aku pun melenggang masuk ke kedai itu, aku menemukan satu meja yang kosong di sudut kafe itu , di dekat jendela.

Lalu seorang pelayan menghampiriku.

"mau pesan apa tuan?"tanyanya

"aku mau pesan nasi goreng kimchi , dan cheese cake" ucapku datar

"lalu minumannya tuan?" tanyanya lagi

"jus vanilla"jawabku singkat

"baik,silahkan menunggu pesanannya tuan"ucap pelayan itu lalu melenggang pergi.

"hmm.."gumamku

**gwireul makgo geudaereul deureobonda**

**Du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda**

**geudaen heulleoganneunde geudaen jinaganneunde**

**Imi japhil su jochado eomneun gieok sogeseo**

**nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomunda (meomunda)**

**saranghaetdeon gieokdeuri nareul gajigo nonda**

**Dasi han beon One more time**

**ireoke kkeutnandani mideul suga eomneun geollyo**

**Gojak I jeongdoro**

**geu su manhatdeon yaksokdeureun eotteoke eotteoke**

.

.

.

Aku menikmati alunan lagu yang merdu di kafe ini yang memberikan kesan damai, setelah 15 menit pelayan itu pun datang dengan membawakan makanan yang tadi ku pesan.

"ini pesanannya tuan" ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya

"ngg, kau boleh pergi"ucapku singkat.

Kulihat pelayan itu sudah berjalan jauh, aku pun mulai makan makanan itu dengan lahap.(author:rakus banget sih kyu, jaga image :p #plak digampar SPARKYU , Kyuhyun:yah thor payah -_-" yang bikin gue seperti gini siapa juga ._. author:hehe mian..mian.. Kyu)

Setelah makananku habis , ku letakkan beberapa lembar won di atas meja, setelah itupun aku melenggang keluar dari kafe itu.

.

.

"hah..."desahku panjang

Kenapa sih hidup ku datar-datar saja , tidak ada yang menarik di hidupku , yang ada aku merasakan . .lama-lama aku bisa mati kebosanan hidup kayak robot berjalan kayak gini

(author: kyu, emang bisa mati kebosanan?. Kyuhyun: ya thor , mati frustasi seperti hidup tanpa my minnie chagi :*. Sungmin: ya Kyu , jangan menggoda ku #blush. Kyuhyun: hahaha, kamu makin imut chagi-ah jika sedang blushing . #ucap kyu sambil menoel-noel pipi chubby sungmin. Author: baiklah kembali ke cerita , abaikan kedua sejoli itu -_-")

Kulangkahkan kakiku sebentar ke sekitar taman kota guna mencari udara yang segar, ku dudukan diriku di kursi dekat air mancur yang letaknya di dekat semak-semak yang banyak nikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapa rambut ikal ku.

"ahh, sejuk dan damai" gumamku.

Hingga tiba-tiba. . .

Srek.. srek..srek..

Suara itu membuat aku tersentak , dan kuhapuskan pandangan ke segala arah guna mencari sumber suara memincingkan mataku "kok seperti ada yang bergerak ya di balik semak-semak itu"aku bermolog ria

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi , kulangkahkan kaki jenjang ku ke semak-semak itu.

Setelah sampai di depan semak-semak itu, ku buka perlahan semak belukar(?) itu. .

Srak..

"OMONA!"

Dan mulai sa'at itu, hidup Kyuhyun perlahan –lahan berubah ^_^ /

.

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCeh!~~~~~~~~~

Jangan lupa ya chingu, tinggalkan pesan/jejak di kotak review, biar bantu author yang newbie ini.

1 review kalian sangat berharga bagi pemula sepertiku ^^/ untuk menambahkan semangat

Mian, kalo ff ini abal-abal.

Kamsahamnida, annyeong ^.^/


	2. My name is Lee Sungmin

Ini lanjutannya ya para reader's , ma'af ya kalo banyak typo(s)

MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW CHINGUUUU ! review lagi yahhhh! :DD

Mian kalo ada yang nggak ke baca review nya -_-

BIGG HUGGGG ^_^b

.

.

Balasan review chapter 1:

-abilhikmah: makasih ne, atas review nya ^^v walau author nggak ngerti apa yang cingu bilang, tapi tetep review ya

-Kim younghoon: otak ku terkuras nih chingu -_-" buntu. Tapi tetep review ya ^_^

-Sang Ha Sub: ya gpp, tetep review ya ^_^

-sissy : gomawo sarannya chingu, author newbie lagi butuh saran. Nih author sudah kasih ngurangin cuap" nya , sebagai balasannya, chingu di kasih muah" sama kyumin ^_^b review lagi yah

-epildedo : nih da lanjut makasih sudah review. Author seneng kalo chingu fans nya KMS :D review lagi yah

-Zahra Amelia : hahaha(tawa mulu -_-") mian ya zahra kalo banyak typo , jadi kurang enak di lihat ya? Hehe kan newbie, cara update new story aja author baru tahu -_-. Thanks sudah review ya chingu :D , nih author dah lanjut semoga memuaskan, review lagi yah.

Kyumin88: ya, nih dah update, review lg.

Hyunmin: ya , nih sudah di lanjut review lg.

**Cast : -cho Kyuhyun (22 tahun)**

**-Lee Sungmin (24 tahun)**

**-Lee Hyukjae (23 tahun)**

**-Lee Donghae (23 tahun)**

**Warning!: yaoi , typo(s) bertebaran , alurnya gak jelas, alurnya maksa , no bash , no flame. Male Pregnant (mian kalo author baru kasih tau, soalnya lupa ^_^v) .**

**Yang nggak suka, nggak usah baca, author nggak maksa kok. Kalo nggak suka jangan sampai BASH OR FLAME! m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOO BASHHH and NOO FLAAMMMEEE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's start **** ^_^/**

⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ ⇨ **KYUMIN** ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦ ⇦

Chapter 2

*Still Kyuhyun POV

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER~**

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi , kulangkahkan kaki jenjang ku ke semak-semak itu.

Setelah sampai di depan semak-semak itu, ku buka perlahan semak belukar(?) itu. .

Srak..

"OMONA!"

Aku tersentak kaget, melihat seorang namja yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah yang kotor, ku coba dekati dia yang mungkin sedang di ambang(?) kesadarannya.

"hey, gwaenchana" tanyaku lembut pada sosok rapuh itu.

'Perasa'an apa ini?, sepertinya ada tersselip rasa keingiinan untuk menjaga namja ini . ahh liat itu, kulit mulus bak porselen. Apakah dia malaikat yang di kirim Tuhan untuk hamba nya ini? Jika iya aku merasa sangat beruntung sekali' batin Kyuhyun.

"hiks. . sungjin-ah"samar-samar aku mendengar dia mengatakan sesuatu ,setelah itu di pingsan.

Ku angkat namja cantik itu ala brydal style ,setelah itu aku pergi ke pinggir jalan untuk menyewa sebuah taksi.

"taksi" panggil ku, kulihat taksi itu berhenti .

Cklek.. ( ^^v)

Ku buka pintu taksi itu, walau pun sulit akhirnya bisa duduk nyaman juga.

"kemana tuan?"tanya nya

"di jalan XXX blok XXX" ucapku

"baik tuan"ucap supir taksi itu.

hahh, baiklah . kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa aku si pewaris tunggal cho corp ini tidak membawa mobil ? karena mobilku terpakir di kantor ku, kenapa aku tidak bawa? (liat di chap 1) karena aku pengen jalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Sudah tau kan ?

KYUHYUN END POV

setelah Kyuhyun sampai di mantion megah keluarga Cho dan tentunya dengan seorang namja cantik yang ada di dekapan hangat si Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada supir taksi dan melenggang masuk ke mantion megah keluarga Cho.

"selamat siang tuan Cho, kenapa tuan muda cepat sekali pulang nya ?nggak seperti biasa?" seorang maid pribadi kyuhyun yang bisa di panggil kim ahjumma bertanya kepada si tuan muda.

"siang kim ahjumma, ahjumma liat ini, itulah kenapa alasan aku pulang cepat" jawab kyuhyun sambil menyuruh kim ahjumma untuk melirik apa yang tengah di gendong oleh nya

"ahh ahjumma, tolong ambilkan kotak P3K yang di atas lemari dapur dan langsung saja bawa ke kamarku"sambung Kyuhyun yang langsung di angguki oleh kim ahjumma.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua , kim ahjumma segera menuju ke dapur guna mengambil kotak P3K.

"setelah selama ini, baru pertama kali kyu kecilku mau pernah peduli pada seseorang semenjak tuan Cho dan nyonya Cho sibuk berkerja, kasihan tuan muda Cho tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang lebih"gumam kim ahjumma sambil tersenyum tulus. setelah mendapatkan kotak P3K, Kim ahjumma langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Ohh ia, perkenalkan dulu kim ahjumma , dia adalah maid kepercaya'an keluarga Cho yang di utus tuan Cho dan nyonya Cho untuk menjaga Kyu kecil mereka. Kim ahjumma yang selalu menjaga Kyuhyun dari umur 5 tahun sampai sekarang, hanya kim ahjumma yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kim ahjumma sudah Kyuhyun anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Oke,selesai pengenalannya, bact to story.^_^

**#at Kyuhyun bedroom**

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk" jawab Kyuhyun

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka menampilkan(?) kim ahjumma yang sedang membawa kotak P3K, kim ahjumma berjalan mendekarti Kyuhyun.

"tuan muda , ini obatnya" Kim ahjumma meletakkan kotak P3K di atas meja nakas si samping king size bed nya Kyuhyun.

"oh ne ahjumma, gomawo. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendirian?" titah Kyuhyun tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya.

"arrseo tuan muda"jawab Kim ahjumma . 'semoga tuan muda mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. sSmoga Tuhan selalu membekarti tuan muda Cho'batin kim ahjumma seraya melangkah keluar kamar Kyuhyun dan menutupnya.

cklek. . (pintunya tertutup ya reader, bukan terbuka ^_^)

KYUHYUN POV

Setelah aku mendengar suara tertutup, aku pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil baskom kecil yang entah kenapa ada di kamar mandi ku -_- kuambil air dingin dan sebuah lap kecil untuk membasuh lukanya , setelah itu pun aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ku dekati namja yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang ku, kududukan diriku di pinggir ranjang ."apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah aku harus membuka pakaiannya ?" gumamku . aku pun sedikit gelisah'tenanglah namja , sama sepertimu' batin ku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku.

DEG~DEG~DEG~~

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku mulai melepaskan kancing baju nya satu persatu, setelah aku berhasil melepaskan semua kancing bajunya-

'GLEK~'

tiba-tiba aku merasakan udara di sekitarku lenyap dan aku merasa sulit menelan salivaku,saat mataku terpaku melihat tubuh mulus putih itu tampa luka itu.

'AARGHHTTTTTT~~~ apa yang kau pikirkan cho,hapus pikiran kotormu itu dan basuh saja tubuh itu obati luka-lukanya' batin ku berusaha untuk tetap sadar.

Setelah melewati rintangan yang berbahaya(?) akupun membersihkan semua alat-alat yang tadi ku gunakan.

"hah~~lengket sekali badanku, sudah jam berapa yah?" ku lirik jam yang ada di meja nakas ku 'jam empat. Setelah mandi akan ku buat bubur dan susu buat namja itu'.

kulangkahkan kaki ku ke lemari pakaian, setelah mengambil 1 lembar baju santai warna hijau polos , dan celana santai pendek warna putih, aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Cklek.. BLAM~.

**KYUHYUN END POV**

Setelah 20 menit Kyuhyun mandi , akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan rambut basah yang manambah kesan seksi dari diri nya dan handuk yang di kaitkan di lehernya (PARA SPARKYU KLEPEK-KLEPEK)dia pun menaruk kembali handuk yang sudah di pakainya itu. kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjang king size guna melihat malaikatnya yang masih terlelap.

5 menit kemudian Kyuhyun termenung dengan lamunanya, entah apa yang di pikirkannya, author pun nggak tau ^_^V

"eungghh.."suara itu telah berhasil mengembalikan arwah Kyuhyun yang tadinya sempat melayang-layang(?).

Namja cantik dan manis itupun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali guna membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Ming ada dimana?"gumam namja itu yang menyebutkan dirinya sebagai Ming

"kamu ada di rumahku"jawab suara bass yang lembut menyapu telinga Ming.

"kamu siapa?"tanya Ming sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"aku Cho Kyuhyun,panggil saja Kyuhyun,ngg. . . kalau kamu ?"jawab Kyuhyun sekaligus bertanya

"aku ming.. Lee Sungmin". . .

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCeh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong para reader, author update cepat nih ^_^ /

Tetap review yah, para reader, biar bikin author semangat updatenya .^_^

Jangan lupa yang baca, tinggalkan jejak buat ff abal-abal ini.

DON't BE SIDERS

Kamsahamnida, annyeonggg ^.^/


End file.
